


The Rocker

by MajorWeak



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Angst, Anxiety, Best Friends, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heartache, Hurt, Love, Love Confessions, Lust, Male-Female Friendship, Punk Rock, Rock and Roll, Romantic Friendship, Smut, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, True Love, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWeak/pseuds/MajorWeak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aria Harris is a seventeen year old teenage girl with a lot of pent up anger, her family left her to fend for her own when she was two. Aria was in and out of homes until she ran away at the age of fifteen and moved into a small apartment, got a job and put herself in school. When she meets a guy named Jeremy Renner who takes interest in her guitar playing skills he offers her a spot in his band, but will she learn to trust again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was another cold day, the rain falling hard outside and for you that meant you could relax and play your guitar until your gig later on. You showered and then threw on a pair of skinny jeans, a loose pair of lace up boots and your favourite shirt that fell below your waist and proclaimed "Rock N Roll is not dead" on the front.

You walked out of your apartment and ran into one of the guys that hung out with the people across the hall from you, same age as you, blonde tips in his spiked hair, a leather bracelet with studs wrapped around his wrist and a thick leather watch on the other, tight jeans with a pair of boots, a shirt similar to yours and two earrings in his left ear.

"Hey" he said, following you down the stairway

"Hi" you replied short and sweet

"So you play the guitar huh?" He asked

"Yeah" you said, disinterested in the conversation

"My band's looking for a guitarist" he told you

"Cool"

"Come on girl, give it a shot" he told you

"Fine, if it'll get you to leave me alone" you told him

"Sweet" he said with a cheery smile

"If you wanna hear me play properly, I'm playing tonight at Riley's pub on fourth, seven, see ya then" she said as she finally hit the bottom step and walked out into the cold air, her guitar hanging off her shoulder in it's case.

You caught the train and then a bus to the pub, you got there an hour early which have you plenty of time to rehearse and then relax backstage and have a smoke. You put some wax in your short/medium hair and messed it up, a few of your tattoos showing under your short sleeves and along your collarbone.

The rowdy lot outside started cheering and that was your cue to get onstage, your guitar in hand and a punk ass smirk on your face.

"How the hell are we all tonight?!" You yelled through the mic, everyone cheering and screaming "A'right let's get this started then"

You played a few of your own songs and a few covers, ones that showed your true guitar skill, you looked into the crowd that was now surrounding the stage, to see the punk who wouldn't leave you alone, a smile on his face, his arms folded across his chest as his head bobbed along to your music.

"Now for my final song, it's a favourite of mine and it's for everyone who's currently livin' on a prayer" you said and winked to the crowd, sending them into utter adoration of you, their cheers and applause louder than before.

You played your last song and people absolutely loved you, it had to be the highest praise you'd gotten at any of your gigs. You headed backstage with a smile on your face, the crowd still going wild as you left the venue and headed outside into the fresh air to smoke a cigarette.

"You're good" the guy from earlier said as he stood beside you

"Thanks" you said and blew out a puff of smoke

"You're in by the way" he added

"Ok" you mumbled 

"I'm Jeremy" he said and held his hand out

"Nice to meet you Remy" you said and shook his hand "Aria, but most people call me Harris"

"Sweet, so what are you doing now?" He asked

"I don't know" you said and shrugged "I'll probably just go home"

"You wanna hang out?" He asked

"Dude aren't your parents worried about you being out this late?" You asked

"As long as I'm back by curfew it's ok" he said "And what about your parents?" He asked

You looked at your watch "Oh look at that, time to go" you told him and stormed off

Jeremy followed you and grabbed your arm "I'm sorry if I said something wrong" he said

"Forget it man, just go home" you told him before catching a bus back home.

When you got home you sat your guitar down and turned your music up as loud as it would go and laid down on your couch, a cigarette hanging out of your mouth and a glass of whiskey in your hand, the blaring sound of the guitar that boomed out of your speaker blurring out the sounds of knocking at your door.

The door slightly opened and you hadn't even noticed, Jeremy peeked through the gap, noticing you on your own, your feet tapping to the sound of the drums.

"Hey Ari!" He yelled but you didn't hear him

Jeremy sighed and walked over to you, his hand tapping your leg, your head slowly turning to look at him and then back at the roof as he turned your music down.

"So you live on your own?" He asked as he looked around, not noticing one family photo.

"Yep" you shrugged and took a draw of your smoke.

"You gunna offer me a drink?" He asked as he took the cigarette from your hand and puffed away on it.

"Help ya'self man" you told him and lit a new cigarette

"So what's your deal?" He asked as he poured himself a drink

"What do you mean?" You replied

"How old are you, why do you live on your own, stuff like that?" He asked

"Seventeen, none of your business" you snarled "Your turn" you told him

"Seventeen and I live with my parents" he said "I get the whole actin' like a badass cover up going on, but it's just me and you in here, who are you covering up from?" He asked

"You" you replied "Look man, you seem ok and I'll be the guitarist in your band, just don't go digging into my personal life, it's none of your business" you added.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy chuckled "You should come and hang out back at my place"

He was persistant, you gave him that and knew that he wouldn't give up anytime soon.

"A'right" you said, finished your smoke and then stood to your feet.

Jeremy drove you back to his parents house, a small victory smirk on his face as he showed you around and then introduced you to everyone.

"Just letting you know that my parents are divorced, so in advance I'm sorry" he whispered in your ear as you sat down

"At least you've got parents" you whispered back

"So Aria, will you be joining us for dinner?" His mom asked

"Uh n.." You started 

"Yes she will be" Jeremy cut in

You remained quiet as everyone talked and after dinner Jeremy's father Lee approached you.

"Can I have a word to you outside?" He asked

"Sure" you said with a smile, now following him out into the back yard to sit on the decking with him.

"Jeremy told me and his mother that you live on your own, that your parents aren't around" Lee said

You looked at him, unsure of what to say so you just shrugged and looked at the ground.

"You know you have every right to be angry and it's ok to be upset" he told you, his arm now draped over you and his hand resting on your shoulder.

"Why would I be upset?" You asked and looked at him with a fake smile that not even you believed "They left me" you mumbled as you looked back at the ground, tears slowly falling down your face.

Lee pulled you into him and hugged you tight, your hands clutched to either side of him as you sobbed into his chest while Jeremy stood in the doorway watching.

"It's not your fault Aria" he assured you

"I was only two, I was two years old, I don't get it" you mumbled

Jeremy sat down on the other side of you and Lee stood up and walked inside, Jeremy wrapped an arm around you and you rested your head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about my Dad" he said softly

"Don't be, it helped a little" you admitted and Jeremy smiled 

"My mom wants you to stay with us" he told you

"I don't wanna burden anyone" you said as you stared out at the stars

"You won't be" he told you 

You remained silent and let out a deep breath, the cool breeze of the night sending a shiver through your body. Jeremy took his leather jacket off and wrapped it around you, a small smile appearing on your face.

"Better?" He asked

"Yeah, thanks Remy" you said

Jeremy chuckled "You're welcome Ari, come on I'll show you where you'll be staying" he added as he now stood beside you with his hand out.

You looked up at him and slightly nodded before taking his hand. Jeremy pulled you to your feet and then took you to his room.

"You can have my bed" he told you

"It's fine, I can sleep on the couch" you assured him, which turned into a ten minute arguement in which you won.

One by one everyone went to bed and Jeremy grabbed you two pillows and a few blankets before he headed to bed himself. You tried to sleep for an hour or two but it didn't work, you couldn't even think straight for that matter and it was driving you insane. You sat up and stared at the clock ticking away on the wall and it wasn't long before Jeremy walked out.

"Are you ok?" He asked

"Can't sleep" you told him

Jeremy led you to his room and pulled you into bed beside him, his arms wrapped around you.

"Better?" He asked and looked down to see you already asleep "Yeah I thought so, I love you" he whispered

Time passed by quickly and you both became the best friends, if Jeremy got into a fight than so did you and if you got into a fight, than so did Jeremy. You'd opened up a lot more over the years and had even been each other's wing men, so to speak. The band fell apart two years later and Jeremy had fallen in love with acting, while you kept your interest in music and got closer to a record deal which came when Jeremy got his first acting gig for National Lampoons Senior trip.

You had just finished recording your new album and had been doing the last end of promoting before your tour. You and Jeremy were flat mates in LA and had struggled for a long time, Jeremy got back from work early hours of the morning and you were packing some final things into your suitcase.

"Hey mama" he said as he walked inside

"Sup' dude, how was work?" You asked him

"Crazy good" he told you "Already your time huh?"

"Yeah, car should be here any minute to take me to the airport" you told him

"It's about time we caught a break, we worked our asses off for this" he said as he sunk into the couch

"Damn right" you said with a smile before hearing a beep "That's my ride" you said and headed for the door with your suitcase.

"Aria wait!" Jeremy called and ran over to you

"Yeah" you said and turned your head to look at him

"Uh.. Have fun" he told you before giving you a tight hug before you left.

Days passed, then weeks and suddenly months. You were finishing your last leg if the tour in Australia, you'd been rehearsing all day and it was finally time for you to go onstage once the sun had set. You walked on stage to a huge cheering crowd, lights beaming around the stadium, people holding up signs and you didn't waste any time.


	3. Chapter 3

That's when you looked down at the front row and saw Jeremy, a smile on his face and a rose in his hand, you looked at him with a questionable look on your face and he shrugged. You laughed and jumped off stage to get him through the gates and then on stage.

"Everybody welcome my good friend Jeremy Renner!" You yelled and everyone cheered "Grab a guitar movie star" you whispered in his ear

Jeremy smirked as someone handed him a guitar, he read the notes from the sheet on the floor and then nodded to you. 

"Ok this song is going to be my first single off the album, it's about this rocker guy who opened my eyes and gave me hope" you said and smiled at Jeremy

Jeremy smiled back and slid the rose into your shirt pocket before he started playing the guitar, the lights fading, the only thing you could see now was the flashing of cameras in the crowd. You sung the song perfectly and Jeremy added his own touch with the guitar, making it even better than you thought it could be.

"Thank you ladies and gentleman, let's give it up for the band, Johnno on the drums, Blaire on the bass, Kye on the guitar and my pal Jeremy on guitar!" You said and everyone cheered

You all stood in a line, arms around each other and then took a bow to the crowd before heading backstage with everyone.

You practically jumped into Jeremy's arms "I can't believe you're here" you said excitedly 

"I couldn't miss it mama, you know that" he said as he hugged you tight

"I missed you so much" you said as you parted from him, a cheesy smile on your face

"I missed you too, trust me" he chuckled

"God I love you man" you said

"Really?" He asked

You leant forward, wrapped your arms around his shoulders and pressed your lips to his, kissing him in a sweet lingering kiss.

"Does that prove it?" You asked as you parted Jeremy stood breathless and stumbled back, the air quite literally stolen from his chest.

"Uhh....Uhm" he stammered

"Harris you ready for signings?" Security called out

"Let's do it Steve" you said "I'll be back soon, wait here" you told Jeremy before heading to a table where you sat down, hundreds if not thousands of people lined up to meet you and get a photo and autograph.

You sat for at least an hour or two signing autographs and getting photos with fans who adored you, some brought you notes or bears, jewellery and even hats and you kept them all. When you were done you headed back to your dressing room where Jeremy was leant against one of the walls, a smile on his face as he closed the door behind you and pressed you against the wall.

"I love you too, I've loved since I first saw you" he said softly before his mouth pressed to yours in a tender kiss, his hands exploring your body, quickly undressing you, as you did him, unbuckling his jeans, he stepped out of them and kicked them across the room.

"We've got like five minutes" you breathed into his mouth

"I better not take my time then" he breathed back as he guided himself inside you, his thrusts slow at first, giving you time to adjust to him.

He picked you up in his arms and bounced you against him, meeting his thrusts.

"Oh god" you moaned, your hands running through his hair, quickly falling close to the edge.

"Fuck Ari" he moaned "Oh fuck"

Jeremy's moans were your undoing, you came and you came hard, moaning so loud that he placed a hand over your mouth, your walls tightening around him causing his cock to twitch and come in thick long strips.

"Oh fuck Aria" he moaned loudly

You both quickly cleaned up and then dressed before heading outside with Jeremy to the waiting car.

"Where's you suitcase?" You asked Jeremy before getting in the car

"I sent it back home, that way I didn't have to worry about it" he told you

"Ok" you said and got in the car, patting the seat next to you

Jeremy smiled and got in beside you, his hand now interlocked with yours and a smile on his face as the car took you to the airport where you got straight on the next plane home. 

"You look exhausted mama" Jeremy said

"A little, when did you finish filming?" You asked

"Last night, so I got on the next flight to Australia so I could see you" he told you "I hated being so far away from you"

"Me too man, it really sucked" you said and rested your head on his shoulder

After a long flight and a few hours sleep in between you were finally back on home ground and on the road back to Modesto to see Jeremy's family and they accepted you as their family too.

You both walked inside with smiles on your faces.

"You're both back!" Valerie called out and ran to you both, giving you both tight hugs.

"Hey momma V" you said as you hugged her back

Valerie insisted that you both stay for a family dinner and you both did but ended up being too tired to drive home, so you stayed the night. You sat out on the deck with Jeremy, the both of you drinking beer as you gazed out at the sky before your phone ringing interrupted you.

"Hello?" You answered effortlessly

"Hi, is this Aria Harris?" A lady asked

"It sure is" you replied

"I'm your mother" the lady told you and you looked at Jeremy.


	4. Chapter 4

"Uh hi" you choked out and then stood up

"Me and your father would like to meet you, we have a lot to discuss" she said

"Uhm ok, when and where?" You asked

"How about now?" She asked

"Ok I guess, I'll meet you at Riley's in ten" you said

"See you then" she said and then hung up

"Everything ok Ari?" Jeremy asked as he stood up and looked at you, your face pale like you'd just seen a ghost.

"Uh..that was... That was my mum, she wants to meet me" you stammered and looked at Jeremy

"Do you want to though?" He asked and you nodded

"Then let's go" he said and wrapped an arm around you

Jeremy walked you out to his car and drove to the pub where you both now sat at a table with Jeremy drinking a beer. A man pointed to you and a lady nodded, you gripped Jeremy's thigh as they approached you and then sat down opposite you both.

"Hello Aria" they both said

"Hi" you replied

"Thanks for meeting us sweety" the man said

"Before this continues, no more nicknames" you told them

"Ok" he replied

"So what would you like to know?" The lady asked

"What do I want to know" you muttered "Why? Why you left me? I was only two" you added

"You have to understand, we were both young" the man said

"And we tried so hard but we couldn't deal with it, with the pressure and the stress" she told you

"So you gave up" you said and nodded

"Who's this man?" The man asked

"Not that it's your business but he is my boyfriend and his name is Jeremy" you said and Jeremy sat with his back resting against the chair, his arms folded across his chest as he kept a cold stare at the two.

"Pleasure Jeremy" the man said and held his hand out

"Hardly" Jeremy replied and looked at the man's hand and then back up to him

"Ok" he said and lowered his hand "I know this must be hard"

"No hard is Ari being in and out of homes until she ran away when she was fifteen and then spending two years on her own, working three jobs so she could pay rent and put herself through school, you wouldn't know the first thing about how hard it was" Jeremy snarled, his eyes now wide, his nose flared and his jaw clenched.

"That just about sums it up thanks Remy" you said with a smile "Anything else?" You asked them

"We'd like to keep in touch" your mum replied

You chuckled and shook your head "No thanks" you stood up and walked out the door with Jeremy.

They both followed you out and tried everything to get you to reconsider.

"You think your punk boyfriend is going to look after you?" The man asked and Jeremy spun around and hit him

"We've been looking after each other since we were seventeen... Punk" Jeremy spat out before you both got in the car.

When you got back home you sat back outside with Jeremy and laid on the grass looking at the stars.

"How many stars do you think there are man?" You asked

"Are you high?" Jeremy joked

"No, are you?" You laughed

"Not here" he chuckled

"Taxi!" You called out and laughed

"I'm not even drunk you dick" he chuckled

"You're the one with the dick, so what does that make you?" You asked and Jeremy shook his head laughing

"You need help brother man" he said

"Likewise amigo" you replied

"I think there is an infinity amount of stars" he told you

"Yeah" you said

"You kicked ass tonight Ari" he said and rolled on his side so he could get a proper look at you.

"So did you Remy" you said and rolled on your side, resting your hand on his hip

"What are best friends for?" He asked 

"You're the best boy friend ever" you said and lightly punched his arm "Also you remember how I told you I opened for Aerosmith when I was younger?"

"Yeah" he said

"Well Steve gave me tickets so we could go see him and the band play and then catch up afterwards" you told him

"That is fucking awesome!" Jeremy cheered "I've always wanted to meet Steve Tyler" he added

"Look at you, are you fangirling right now?" You asked his Jeremy went red with excitement

"Yes, because it's Steven fucking Tyler man, c'mon, tell me you didn't freak out when you first met him" he said

"Oh I did, where do you think that black guitar of mine came from?" You asked

"What?!" He yelled loudly "Steve Tyler gave you his guitar? That is so fucking cool" he said, his jaw nearly dropped

You laughed and rolled back onto your back and Jeremy climbed on top of you "This is a serious matter man" 

"If you fangirl any more you'll end up with a hard on" you joked and pushed him off you so you were now on top of him

"I'm really like this view" he said with a cheeky grin

"I bet you do" you laughed

"But I like this one more" he said and flipped you over

"You need to lay off the steroids" you laughed

"Oh you love the gym work I've been putting in" he said with a knowing smile an wink

"Sure, but I loved you before the gym too" you admitted

"Oh really?" He asked

"Yup" you said, short and sweet

"Well then" he said and interlocked his hands with yours while he pressed his mouth to yours in a passionate kiss, you smiled beneath him and then took his bottom lip between your teeth, lightly nipping and he chuckled.

"Mmm" he groaned with a smile

"You know we can all see you" Lee called out and Jeremy fell off you and you laughed.

"Thanks Papa Lee!" You called out in fits of laughter and held your thumb out

"Anytime sweety" he called back and walked inside.


	5. Chapter 5

"Thanks for ruining the moment Dad!" Jeremy yelled and you continued laughing.

"Dude we're in the back yard" you laughed

"So?" He asked with a smirk

"Let's see Ma and Pa" you replied

"So, it's not like they haven't walked in on either of us with someone after a gig" he said and shrugged

"Yeah but they didn't exactly see much, so to speak" you told him before his lips pressed to yours and his tongue traced along your bottom lip, begging for entrance.

You gave him entrance and he smiled against you. Lee had seen you both and turned on the sprinklers, soaking you both.

"Ok, he wants to play like that" Jeremy chuckled as he jumped to his feet and then pulled you to yours.

Jeremy picked you up in his arms, your legs wrapped around his waist as he carried you inside.

"Could you at least wait until you get in your room?" Lee asked

"Nope" Jeremy said with a smile and carried you through the house, everyone watching in shock "Don't disturb, this could take a while" he said as he kicked his door shut behind him.

Jeremy set you down and then turned to his stereo to put a cd on and you wrapped your arms around his waist and slipped your hand into his jeans, rubbing him through his boxers, a moan escaping his mouth, a shudder causing his breath to hitch, his stomach tightening as he managed to press play and turn his stereo up as loud as it would let.

He turned around quickly and pinned up against the wall with his body, stripping you down as his mouth was on yours, needy and in a hurry to feel you again, to taste you and admire every inch of you as his tongue licked down your neck and down to your now bare chest, his mouth suckling each of your erected nipples as your chest heaved against his touch.

"Tonight I'm going to show you just how much I missed you" he groaned as his lips moved in close to your ear and then down to that sweet spot only he knew about.

Jeremy pushed you back against his bed, your back now flat against the mattress, Jeremy's knee prying your thighs apart as he kissed down your stomach and dropped to his knees to throw your legs over his shoulders, his fingers tracing up your thighs as his tongue teased your slick folds.

"God, are you going to fuck me or not?" You moaned

"It's all about the build up baby, I'm going to make you shake" he told you as his tongue devoured you, licking your now throbbing bud, switching his movement to sucking and nibbling, two of his fingers teasing your entrance.

"Now you're just teasing" you breathed out

"Am I?" He growled as he thrusted his fingers inside you, drawing a wild moan from your lips, his fingers tilted up as he fastened his thrusts bringing you to the edge, about to come before he pulled his fingers out of you.

You looked down as you gasped for air to see Jeremy sucking your juices off his fingers, a wicked grin on his face, his other hand rubbing himself through his boxers. He stood to his feet and eyed you like a predator as he kicked his jeans to the side and then ripped his shirt off and threw it alongside his jeans. Jeremy slowly walked over to the bed, licking his lips as he straddled you.

The way he looked at you was different, it was more than just lust or hunger for you, his breathing became rapid as he leaned down and kissed you, sweet and tender, his hands trailing up your arms until his hands locked with yours and held them either side of you. He slipped his boxers off and then kicked them off before his hand guided himself inside you and then returned back to yours. Jeremy stayed still inside you, his forehead pressed to yours as his mouth parted against your lips.

With every slow thrust his cock buried in you to the hilt, bringing you closer every second, you closed your eyes as you maimed his name.

"Look at me, i want to see you as you cum with me" he moaned

You opened your eyes and with one last thrust his hands held yours down tighter, his body shuddered the both of you moaned as you came together, your back arched and you tried to move your hands but he held them against the mattress tighter, one last thrust made you breathless as you both now lay still.

"I love you Aria, I really love you" he whispered in your ear as he let your hands go and wrapped his arms around your shoulders and yours wrapping around his waist, holding him like nothing else mattered.

Just like that the two of you fell asleep, forgetting how amazing it was to fall asleep in each other's embrace, missing the warmth that overtook your bodies and hinged on every nerve in your bodies. Calming you down to the very core until the sun shone through the windows and brought upon a new day, Jeremy awake as you lie still beneath him asleep.

Lee knocked on the door and walked into the room and Jeremy fell out of bed, leaving you with the blankets covering you.

"Jesus Christ dad!" He yelled and you opened your eyes

"Sorry, still not use to it" he said and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

You smiled as you looked down at Jeremy who had turned the brightest shade of red you had ever seen, cursing as he pulled on a pair of pants.


	6. Chapter 6

You got out of bed and walked over to the stereo, Jeremy now staring at your ass, his head tilted to the side. You turned the stereo on and made sure the music was as loud as it could go.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked as he walked towards you

You spun around, your finger now against his chest as you walked him back against the bed, he swallowed the lump in his throat as you took his jeans off and threw them across the room, then you slowly straddled him and started grinding against his cock.

"Fuck" he moaned "If we don't go out, they'll just come back" he breathed out

"Sshh" you said and pressed your finger to his mouth, slowly running it along his lips.

"God that's hot" he drooled

"Sound's like you have a kink Mr Renner" you said seductively

"It's uh... It's more of a fantasy" he breathed out as his fingers ran up and down your sides

"Being dominated?" You asked, slowly grinding against him, his head falling back

"Fuck yes!" He moaned loudly and then looked at you, his eyes telling you how bad he needed you

"Tell me what you want, how you want to cum" you demanded before licking your finger and running along his erected nipples

"I want you to fuck me within an inch of my life, I want to cum inside you" he stammered, almost losing his shit.

"I want you to beg for it" you told him

"Please fuck me" he whimpered

"Come on Remy, you can do better than that" you told him and then pressed your lips to his in a seductive kiss, one that left him groaning and wanting more.

"Please Ari, I need you to fuck me, I need my cock inside you, I need you so fucking bad, please fuck my brains out" he begged, holding his breath for a second

"Good boy" you said and then slowly lowered yourself onto him, causing him to grip the sheets.

"Oh fuck Aria" he moaned

You grinded yourself against him, causing his cock to bury deeper inside you, your hands cupping his face as you moved faster against him. Jeremy was close and so were you, so you stared into his eyes.

"Aria, I'm going to cum" he moaned in desperation

"Cum for me Jeremy" you whispered in his ear

"Aria!" He yelled "Oh fuck Aria" he screamed, louder than the musc as he came inside you, long hot spurts that bought you over the edge, your hands gripping his hair as you came hard against him, moaning his name before you collapsed in a heap beside him on the bed.

"You ok?" You asked as you'd finally caught your breath back

"How did you do that?" He breathed out, coming down from the best high he'd ever had.

"That's a secret" you told him

"That was ecstasy, I just saw white spots and I nearly passed out" he told you

"And you screamed louder than the music" you giggled

"You're so much dirtier than I thought" he whispered in your ear

"You have no idea" you told him as you stood up and got dressed

Jeremy did the same and then walked into the kitchen with you, everyone now staring at him. Jeremy told you to sit at the table while he helped his mom finish off breakfast and before you knew it he was leaning over you from behind to place your coffee in front of you.

"You know I love you right?" Jeremy whispered in your ear

"Yeah, why?" You asked

"Remember that because tonight I'm going to fuck you like I don't" he said mischievously and then walked back over to his mom, leaving you fifty shades of red and a shudder travelling your body, a smile on your face.

"Are you ok sweety?" Lee asked

"For now" you mumbled and Jeremy chuckled.

The morning went by quick and then you were back on the road to LA.

"I'm going to drop you off at home and then go to the store to get a few things for around the apartment" he told you

"Ok" you said and smiled

Jeremy dropped you off and then headed to the store while you sat working on a new song, a rock ballad to be precise.

"People keep telling me that love is dead,  
But I meant every word I said,  
And I'll never let you down,  
I'll never let you go,  
Your my lover,  
My best friend,  
The one I can depend on, my man" you sung as you played your guitar along

"Hmm, not bad" you mumbled and twiddled the pencil between your fingers as you sat back down.

You hadn't noticed that Jeremy had snuck inside and hid a bag under the bed until he had managed to sneak back out and then make a loud entrance as he carried in more bags.

"So what's not bad?" He asked, placing the bags down before he sat beside you

"Nothing" you said suspiciously 

"You're working on a new song" he said with a half smile

"Maybe" you said

"Show me?" He asked

"No" you told him

"Oh ok" he said and stood up

You smirked and looked back down at your book but Jeremy quickly snatched it from your hands.

"Jeremy" you whined as he sat down beside you, holding the book out with one hand while pinning you down with the other.

"Ohh a rock ballad of love" he said goofily and you his your face.

"Oh god" you mumbled

"Hey it's good, you're gunna be the next Bon Jovi" he told you

"Really?" You asked your face still in your hands and light shades of red flushing your cheeks.

Jeremy put the book down and moved your hands away from your face, tilting your chin so he could look at you.

"Really, I love it, I love you" he told you before kissing you tenderly.


	7. Chapter 7

You smiled "I love you too" 

"Come on, I've got something for you" he said as he pulled you to your feet and walked you upstairs.

You followed with a smile on your face as you now stood in the bedroom, Jeremy's hand gripped your waist as he walked you to the bed and pushed you down so you were lying on your stomach, Jeremy straddling you, his mouth pressed to the back of your neck, biting and sucking.

"Stay there" he demanded as he grabbed the bag from under the bed.

Jeremy started tied your hands to each bed post and then slowly undressed you, his hand coming down hard against your bare ass, a stinging that caused you to yelp.

"I told you I was going to fuck you like I didn't love you and I meant it" he growled as he thrusted two of his knobby fingers inside you.

"Fuck" you yelped

"Yeah, you like that" he said and licked his bottom lip, using his other hand to free his cock from his jeans while you squirmed beneath him.

"I'm gunna cum" you moaned

"We can't let that happen yet" he said and pulled his fingers out, licking your juices off his fingers "You taste sweet" he grunted

"Are you going to fuck me? Or are you going to act like a pussy?" You teased

Jeremy grinned and roughly thrusted himself into you, causing you to pull at your restraints and bite the pillow.

"That'll be the last time you shoot your fucking mouth off" he hissed as his hands gripped your hips and he pounded into you, each thrust causing the bed to hit the wall.

"Oh fuck, Jeremy" you screamed, each thrust painfully arousing.

"Mmm" he groaned as he fucked you like you were some cheap whore.

Jeremy smiled as he continued thrusting, bringing you over the edge over and over again, each time harder than the last, you were breathless as he pulled himself out of you, untied you, flipped you over and then retied you. You looked up at him effortlessly and breathlessly as he flashed you a wicked grin.

"I'm not through with you yet" he grunted as he thrusted himself inside you and pressed his body to yours, his hand now wrapped around your throat, squeezing hard enough so you'd feel it but not so hard that he choked you for air.

"Oh fuck" you moaned 

"You're mine, every inch of you" he whispered in your ear before taking your bottom lip between his teeth, biting hard enough to draw a small drop of blood from you.

"Jeremy I'm going to cum" you moaned in his mouth

"Cum for me mama" he moaned in response

You came screaming his name, pulling at your restraints as you writhed beneath him, his bit down on your shoulder as he shuddered, whimpering and screaming your name as he emptied himself inside you. Jeremy lazily untied your hands and then laid beside you on the bed, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Are you ok?" He chuckled

You held your thumb up in response as you laid catching your breath.

"Your lips bleeding, I'm sorry" he said and wiped it with his thumb

"Well fairs fair" you said and bit his lip, drawing a moan from his mouth "Considering you just fucked me five ways from Friday, you can cook" you said and then gave him a sweet kiss.

"Ok, but if you think that's five ways from Friday then you've got a nothing coming Ari" he said cheekily and rolled out of bed.

You laughed and threw him his pants and he put them on before heading downstairs while you went for a shower, smiling when you looked in the mirror to see your neck covered in hickies and teeth marks. Jeremy wasn't done with you, not by a long shot, he had plans to make sure you weren't walking tomorrow and that his name would be the only one you could say.

Once out you walked into the kitchen in Jeremy's boxer shorts and his black jumper that fell below your ass, Jeremy smiled when he felt your arms wrap around his waist and your lips press a sweet kiss in the middle of his back.

"I really missed you" you told him softly and just like that he didn't want to fuck you into next week, he wanted to make love to you until it hurt.

"I missed you too Ari" he said as he rested his hand on yours and his fingers now locked with yours "Do you want to know what the worst part was?" He asked

"Not falling asleep in your arms" you said as you slipped between him and the counter, rested your head on his chest and your arms still around his waist.

"Yeah" he said and kissed the top of your head, his arms now wrapped around your shoulders and his chin on the top of your head.

"What's the plan for tonight?" You asked as you listened to his heart beat

"How about we go out somewhere?" He asked and then looked down at you

"Ok" you said as you stared into his eyes "Club or pub?"

"How about the club" he said

"Sounds perfect" you mumbled

"Now you go and relax while I finish cooking" he told you

"Ok" you said and then stood on your toes to give him a peck

You went and sat on the couch and Jeremy smiled "That's adorable" he said as he continued cooking.

The ringing phone drew your attention away from the TV and you quickly answered it.

"Uh huh, oh shit, we'll be right over" you said and hung up

You walked into the kitchen and Jeremy stared at you, he knew something was wrong when he heard you on the phone and he knew it was bad when he saw your face.

"It's grandad isn't it" he said, a scrunched up look on his face

"Remy I'm sorry" you said as you walked over to him, hugging him as tight as you could, causing him to cry into your shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mumma V wants us to go over" you said softly 

"I just need some fresh air for a minute" he told you, pressing a kiss to your forehead before he walked out onto the balcony and stared out at the stars shining.

Jeremy was just like you, he put on this tough guy shell but on the inside he was just a big softie, but he hated crying especially in front of other people, another thing you both had in common. You walked outside and put your arm around his waist and he looked at you, his eyes red with wet tears staining his face.

"I'm never gunna get to hear his voice again" his voice broke out

You cupped his face "It'll be ok, it's gunna take some time" you told him and he nodded.

"Can you drive?" He asked

"Of course" you told him

Jeremy was quiet the whole trip, twiddling his thumbs as he stared out the window nervously. You walked inside with Jeremy and into the kitchen where everyone was gathered around the kitchen table, Lee could see Jeremy had been crying and approached him with open arms, embracing him in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Dad" he spoke softly

"It's ok Jerry" he replied

You all sat and discussed what had happened and the funeral, Jeremy was barely keeping it together, he walked into the backyard and lit a smoke, taking a deep draw until he felt your hand on his.

"I still want to go out tonight, keep my mind off things y'know" he said

"Sure" you said

"You want to go now?" He asked

"Talk to your mum first" you told him

"Ok" he said and handed you the rest of his cigarette 

Jeremy sat down and talked to his mum, explaining that he just needed to get out and distract himself and she understood. You both decided on a club that was close to home and after a few drinks, Jeremy was wearing a smile on his face again. The night seemed to go by quicker with every drink Jeremy had, you only had a few compared to him, not because you couldn't hold your liquor, but because you were worried about Jeremy.

You were ordering another round at the bar while Jeremy was dancing, smirking at you in that way only he could, some guy had pushed into the line and grabbed your ass.

"You've got three seconds to remove that hand before I break it" you warned him, giving him a serious look and clenching your jaw.

"Oh come on, can't let a beautiful girl like you be unsatisfied" he said

"That makes three" you said with a smirk

You grabbed the man by his wrist and twisted it quickly, a snapping sound echoed through your ears and put a smile on your face.

"You stupid fucking whore!" He yelled which caught Jeremy's attention

"I warned you" you shrugged and headed down to Jeremy, who was now approaching the bar.

The man snatched you by the arm and you turned around and pushed him.

"You better fuck off" Jeremy warned him as he stood in front of you, his arms folded across his chest.

"Don't worry Rem, he's s pussy" you said as you tugged at Jeremy's arm, leading him back down to the floor.

"Keep your bitch on a leash!" The man hissed

Jeremy turned around and sprinted towards the man, tackling him to the ground, punches flying as another man decided to try and jump Jeremy, but as usual you had his back and he had yours. You kicked the guy's ass and he didn't attempt to get back up the third time, when you turned around to look at Jeremy the guy under him had a broken bottle, trying to stick Jeremy in the neck with it.

You ran over to him and kicked the bottle out of his hand with ease and the next thing you knew, you and Jeremy were face down on police cars, your hands behind your back as they cuffed all four of you and searched you.

"That prick started it!" Jeremy yelled "Fucking grabbing my girlfriends ass and then he laid his hands on her" he told them but they just slammed his face down against the hood.

"Is that really fucking necessary?" You yelled "He didn't do anything wrong!" You continued

They placed each of you in separate cars while they talked to some people who had saw what happened, luckily for you and Jeremy they guy that grabbed your ass was caught out on CCTV footage and you and Jeremy were both let go and escorted to the ambulance on the other side of the street.

"Man, that's gunna scar" you said as you looked at the cut under his eye

"Oh well" he chuckled and shrugged "Chicks dig scars baby" he said cockily

You laughed loudly "You sure?"

"Oh it's like that?" He asked with a smile

"That's right man" you said and nodded 

"You're like a five year old" he chuckled

"Oh says you and that goofy dance you were doing earlier" you told him

"Don't even get me started on yours, who does the sprinkler anymore?" He asked and shook his head

"Well who still tries to incorporate a fucking limbo into a dance?" You shrugged

You both laughed right up until Lee stood in front of you with his arms folded across his chest.

"And what the hell do you two think you're doing?" He asked, anger in his eyes

"Some guy grabbed her ass and then her arm, he wouldn't let her go and then told me to keep my bitch on a leash" Jeremy explained, waving his hands around rapidly.


	9. Chapter 9

"You've got options here, I can drive you both home and then have your mother angry or I can you to her house" Lee said stern

"Dad we're not kids anymore, we're almost twenty five" Jerry told him

"Than the pair of you act like it!" He yelled

"Dad I'm sorry" he said

"Me to Pappa Lee" you said softly

"Tell your mother that" he told you

Jeremy stood to his feet "If someone treated mum like that you would've beat them senseless" Jeremy explained

"Jeremy I'm proud of you for sticking up for her, but sometimes violence isn't needed" Lee said as the paramedic walked over to start stitching Jeremy.

After getting patched up, you and Jeremy got in the back of Lee's car and sat quietly the whole trip, that was until you got to his moms and walked inside.

"Mom before you say anything can you let me explain" Jeremy said

"You've got a minute" she said furiously.

"Ok some guy kept hitting on Ari and she told him she wasn't interested and he grabbed her..Uhm, her bum and then she y'know maybe broke his wrist and so then he grabbed her arm and I told him to leave her alone and then he told me to keep my bitch on a leash" he blurted and then took a deep breath

"I'm so proud of you both" she said and hugged the pair of you

"Thanks" you both said and looked at each other

"But you can both stay here tonight" she told you both

"Yep" Jeremy said followed by a nod

You and Jeremy sat on the lounge with a bottle of scotch, Lee left and everyone else went to bed. After finishing the bottle Jeremy sat it on the floor and you both fell asleep on the couch wrapped in each other's arms. Jeremy woke up early in the morning to Clayton standing over him.

"Jerry?" He asked

"Yeah pal" Jeremy replied in a sleepy voice

"Do you love Aria?" He asked

"Very much" he told him, his gruff voice waking you up

"Are you going to marry her?" He asked

"I hope so" he mumbled

"I hope so too, she's cool" he told him before running back into his room 

Jeremy chuckled and rolled over to face you, thinking you were still asleep.

"Good morning" you said softly

"Good morning" he said and kissed your temple 

"You sore?" You asked

"A little, but it's nothing too bad" he told you

"I'm sure I can help with some pain management later" you whispered in his ear

"I can't wait, are you going to dress like a hot rocker doctor, because that would be so sexy" he said and bit his bottom lip

"Maybe, I guess it depends on how bad the pain is" you laughed

"Oh doctor it's bad, it's really bad" he said, a cheeky smile on his face as he kissed you and rolled atop of you.

"It's really hard too" you whispered before tickling him

"No..no stop" he whined before rolling onto the floor with you pinned beneath him, his hands pinning yours above your head as he now kissed you tenderly.

"I love you dork" you said with a smile

"I love you too goofball" he smiled back "Me and you, we're forever, you're my forever" he told you

"You're my forever too" you smiled

"It's our birthday tomorrow" he smiled, that adorable smile that managed to melt your heart everytime

"I know, I've got something special for you" you told him

"Oh really? What is it?" He asked

"I'm not telling you, you can wait until tomorrow" you told him

"Are you sure about that?" He asked

"Positive" you replied, a cheeky smile on your face

"Ok then" he said and rolled off you

Jeremy stood up and headed for the back door, you jumped on his back and wrapped your legs around his waist and your arms around his shoulders.

"Piggy back?" You asked

"Anything for you" he replied, a smile on his face as he ran around the yard with you on his back, the both of you laughing like you were children.

When Jeremy walked back inside with you, his mom was cooking breakfast and he placed a short yet sweet kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning Ma" he said with a smile

"Good morning Jerry" she cooed back

"Morning mamma V" you said cheerily

"Good morning Aria" she said with a smile

"Would you like some help mom?" He asked

"No thanks, why don't you and Aria go and relax" she suggested

"Actually, we might take a shower" he said and she nodded

You both showered and Jeremy gave you a pair of his track suit pants and a sweater to wear, a smile on his face as he watched you drying your hair.

"What?" You asked

"I love it when you wear my clothes, you look even more beautiful, if that's even possible" he said and then held your waist.

You smiled and ran a hand through his semi dry hair and he closed his eyes for a second before stroking your cheek with his thumb.

"I'm going to marry you one day" he told you softly

"Oh really?" You asked

"Yeah" he nodded "Because I can't live without you by my side, if I ever lose you, I lose my best friend, my soul mate, my smile, my laugh and my everything" he told you

"That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me" you told him and hugged him

"I meant every word, if you could see yourself from my eyes Ari, than you'd understand" he said low and soft in her ear, loving the warmth of her embrace.


	10. Chapter 10

Finally your birthday had come and you both spent the day out and then headed back to Valerie's for a family dinner. After everything had been cleaned up you walked into the lounge room where Jeremy was on one knee with a box in his hand.

"Last night I told you I was going to marry you one day and that's because you mean everything to me, you're the reason my bad days are good, the reason I get out of bed each day. Nothing or no one can compare to you Aria and if you let me, I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you. Through every bad time we have, I promise I'll fight for you, for every good time, I promise I'll be the one making you smile. So what do you say Aria, want to make that 'one day' today?" Jeremy asked

"Of course I do" you told him with a wild smile

Jeremy slid the ring onto your finger and then spun you around in his arms. You both fell asleep staring into each other's eyes that night. Jeremy had bought you a custom made ring and you bought him a motorbike.

A few weeks later you found out you were pregnant a day before your wedding and Jeremy cried tears of joy. After a beautiful wedding and nine months of waiting you got to meet your son Ethan James Renner. Four years later you gave birth to a baby girl Isaliah Rose Renner. Another four years later you gave birth to another boy Lucas Kade Renner.

Now Jeremy was getting ready to start press touring for Avengers Age Of Ultron and you were finishing off your new album. Ethan was 18, Isaliah was 14 and Lucas was 10. You picked the three up from school and then drove home where Jeremy was asleep on the lounge with Shadow, your family's black Miniture French Bulldog.

Ethan sighed and stormed off upstairs, slamming his bedroom door shut. Jeremy quickly sat up and squinted as he looked around.

"Hey daddy" Isaliah said and followed it by hugging him tightly.

"Hey princess, how was school?" Jeremy asked before he kissed the top of her head

"It was ok, except for the pile of homework I got" she whined

"Why don't you get to that homework baby and I'll come and help you in a minute" Jeremy said with a smile and Izzy nodded and walked upstairs.

"Ethan's angry again" Lucas told Jeremy

"I'll talk to him soon. I missed you buddy" Jeremy said and picked Lucas up 

"I missed you too Daddy, are you staying with us now?" Lucas asked

"For a few days and then I have to get back to work" Jeremy explained

"Ok" Lucas sighed "Hurry up and finish work daddy. We miss you" Lucas told Jeremy before running upstairs to do his homework.

"Hey baby" Jeremy said as he wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed you sweetly

"Hello to you too Remy" you laughed 

"I'm going to go and speak to Ethan and then I'm going to cook dinner" he said, giving you one last peck before he ran upstairs.

Jeremy lightly knocked on Ethan's door and Ethan turned his music as loud as he could. Jeremy sighed and opened his door and followed it up by turning his music off.

"Hey buddy" Jeremy said

"Dad" Ethan replied unattentively 

"Come on Ethan, I'm sorry. I'll be back home before you know it" Jeremy assured him

"That's the thing dad, you say that every fucking time and then you find another job to go and work on, whether it be fixing another damn house with uncle Kris or working on producing a film or doing press shit. You're never around anymore!" Ethan yelled before he ran downstairs, got on his motorbike and sped off.

Jeremy followed him but you stopped him before he could get in the car.

"Just give him some time to cool off" you said softly.

"Yep" Jeremy sighs and walks inside to the kitchen.

Jeremy headed to bed an hour after dinner, he tucked Lucas and Isaliah in and kissed their foreheads before he stumbled into the room and fell asleep. You called Ethan and he answered immediately.

"Mom I'm ok, don't panic. I'm at Uncle Clark's place" Ethan reassured you

"Ok, just take it easy" you told him

"I will and I'll be home soon. Love you Mom" Ethan said before hanging up.

Jeremy woke up hours later as you crawled into bed and told you that he was going for a walk, something he liked doing when he felt stressed. Ethan was riding home when he saw Jeremy in a dark alley kissing another woman, he pulled over, making sure to rev his bike to get Jeremy's attention. Jeremy broke from the woman and looked at Ethan who now had his helmet off and tears filling his eyes.

"Ethan, shit!" Jeremy said and ran toward him

Ethan sped off home and burst through the front door and into your room, crying uncontrollably.

"Ethan what's wrong?" You asked and got out of bed

"Are you and Dad getting a divorce?" He asked

"No, why? What made you think that?" You asked curiously 

"Then why is he out with another woman, kissing her in a dark alley?" Ethan asked

"Wait.. What?" You asked, shocked by what you heard

"I saw dad in an alley on the way home, he was all over this chick and he saw me and I sped off and came home" he said as Jeremy walked through the front door.

"Go to your room Eth" you said and walked downstairs and into the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

"Let me explain" Jeremy said as he followed you

"How long?" You asked

"Ari.." He mumbled

"No Jeremy! How damn long?" You yelled

"Two months" he said and then stared at the ground

"Twenty seven years, for what Jeremy?" You asked

"Don't say that" he protested

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't" you stated

"What's going on?" Isaliah asked as she stood in the doorway of the kitchen

"Nothing baby, why don't you go back to bed" Jeremy said with a faint smile

"Dad I'm fourteen, I'm not a kid anymore" she stated

"We'll talk tomorrow, I promise" Jeremy assured her 

"Ok" she sighed and walked back upstairs

"So have you really been working or have you been with her?" You asked bitterly 

"She's been staying with me at the hotel..the whole time" he stammered 

"Well I hope she was worth it" you told him 

You walked upstairs, into your room and closed the door before you fell in a heap against it. Jeremy sat on the lounge with his face in his hands before calling his father to explain what was happening before he fell asleep on the lounge.

"Are you taking us to school Mum?" Lucas asked as he stood at the end of your bed

"Dad's going to take you today pal" you said with a sleepy smile

"Ok, love you mom" he said as he walked out the door

"Love you too Lucas, have a good day" you called out

Ethan rode to school and Jeremy drove the others. You left a note on the counter for Jeremy and then left. When Jeremy got home he looked around the house for you and then read the note.

"Gone to see my lawyer and you should also know I'm pregnant-Aria"

Jeremy sighed as he set the note back down on the counter and tried calling you, only for you to reject his call.

"Are you sure you want this?" Your lawyer asked

"I don't know" you replied

"That's ok. Take some time to think about it and if you want the divorce then sign the papers and bring them back to me. If you don't then just bring them back, there's no hurry" he said genuinely 

You nodded before leaving with the papers now folded under your arm. Your phone rang and you quickly answered it once you saw it was Ethan.

"Mom don't freak out, but I've been suspended for fighting and I might be getting charged" Ethan told you

"Where are you?" You asked

"At the police station" he said

"I'll be there soon" you told him and hung up.

You called Jeremy and then met him at the station. 

"What's going on?" You asked Ethan as he walked out of a small room.

"They're not pressing charges, but I'm suspended from school for two weeks" he said

"What happened?" Jeremy asked

"Can we just go home?" Ethan deflected

"Sure" you both said

You drove Ethan home in your car and then sat down with him and Jeremy to talk about it.

"So what happened Eth?" Jeremy asked

"Not like you care but some guy was saying nasty things about you at school after he read about you cheating in a magazine, so I beat him up after he pushed me a few times" Ethan admitted

"Jesus Christ, how does anyone even know already" Jeremy mumbled

"Well if I seen you, it wouldn't be that hard for a reporter to either" Ethan said before he walked upstairs.

Jeremy sighed and then saw the divorce papers in your hand.

"So what, you're already looking at divorce papers?" He asked

"You cheated on me, I've given you my all for twenty seven years" you said

"One mistake and you're going to leave me, it's not like you never made a mistake!" He yelled

"We've both made mistakes but I never fucking cheated on you!" You yelled

"It was a accident!" He yelled back

"An accident is a drunken one night stand, not two god damn months" you shouted and stood up

"Then go ahead and sign the fucking papers" he snapped

You shook your head and walked into the kitchen, picked up a pen and then signed the papers. It broke your heart in two and you then took the papers back to your lawyer. When you got back Jeremy was sitting on the lounge, talking to his agent on the phone.

Ethan walked downstairs with a bag on his back "Is it ok if I go stay at grandma's for a few days?"

"Of course" you said softly

"I'll pick Izzy and Lucas up from school too and then bring them home" he smiled faintly

"Maybe they should stay at Mom's too" Jeremy chimed in

"Can you take them to Mom's for me?" You asked Ethan

"Sure" he said and hugged you before he left.

"You should go too" you told Jeremy

"Fine, I'll go pack" he replied and then stormed off upstairs.

You felt numb and wished that this never happened, that he never cheated and things could go back to normal again.

"I never meant to hurt you Ari. I love you, forever and always" Jeremy said softly before he left.

That was the Jeremy you loved, the one that promised you forever and always and meant it. You still loved him and it killed you letting him go. On the other hand, you couldn't look at him the same way as you use to, Jeremy cheating on you had hurt more than anything had in your life. Of course it didn't take the reporters long to surround your yard in hopes of getting some answers. You locked the house and shut all the blinds, the whole house now as black as you felt inside.


	12. Chapter 12

You sat inside for hours doing nothing, just listening to the constant buzzing of your phone. All of your social media platforms were buzzing with speculation of what was happening with you and Jeremy. You had phone calls coming in constantly, which you also ignored. Weeks had passed and Jeremy still hadn't signed the divorce papers, he'd brought a house and the two of you had shared custody.

You'd almost finished your new album and had signed a contract to play a new character on a TV show called The Vampire Diaries once you had the baby and got him or her settled in. Ethan finished his final year at school and then got signed for the current hit show "Arrow". After giving birth to a beautiful baby girl "Ella May Renner" and you and Jeremy got her settled on formula it was time to start work.

Jeremy was finished working until he decided to pick up another movie. You still loved Jeremy, god everytime he smiled you just wanted to wrap your arms around him and never let him go. You'd become good friends with everyone from the cast and crew, especially Matthew who played Alaric.

You had just finished up on set one night when your car wouldn't start. You checked under the hood and noticed you had a blown gasket and after the week of arguing with Jeremy, you really didn't need this.

"Need a ride?" Matt asked as he leaned up against your car

You kicked the bumper and sighed "Would you mind?"

"Not at all" he said with a smile "You look like you could use a drink, so pub or would you like me to drop you home?" He asked

"Actually, the pub sounds great. Can we make it low key though, don't really feel like getting harassed by reporters at the moment" you confessed as you got in his car.

"I know just the place" Matt said.

A few beers followed by a ridiculous amount of shots later, you were back at your place with Matt. You continued drinking, talking and laughing and soon enough Matt knew everything about you as you did him. You didn't know why but you leant forward and pressed your lips to his in which he let out a groan in response.

Matt pulled you onto his lap so you were straddling him and with ease he picked you up and carried you into your bedroom to lay you on the bed. You were both naked before you could blink and Matt slowly entered you. The sex was everything you needed in that moment, sloppy, loud, a little rough and fast. Of course it didn't take long for either of you to lose yourself in each other, Matt rolled onto his back and you huddled into him before the both of you passed out.

You woke in the morning to a raging hangover and a phone call from Jeremy.

"What do you want?" You said softly into the phone

"Who's this guy that you're sleeping around with?" Jeremy shouted down the phone

"I have no idea what you're talking about and even if I did it's none of your business" you told him

"Like fuck isn't it!" He yelled and you just hung up and threw your phone across the room.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door followed by "Open up Ari!"

You rolled out of bed, threw on some clothes and then walked downstairs to open the door to Jeremy.

"So who is he?" He asked as he pushed inside

"What the hell are you on about now?" You asked

"Ethan saw you with some guy last night, has he been hanging around out kids?" Jeremy interrogated you

"That would be me" Matt said as his arms snaked around your waist and his lips pressed to your cheek "And yes I have" he added

"Were you even going to talk to me about this?" Jeremy asked, his eyes darkened with anger.

"Like you were going to tell me you're still fucking that whore that tore our family apart?" You asked

"I'm sorry, can me and you sit down and talk about this in private?" Jeremy asked

"Sure" you nodded

"I'll take a shower" Matt said and headed upstairs.

You walked into the kitchen and started making coffee "I don't see the problem Jeremy. The kids love him and he's great with them" you said and spun around on your heel to Jeremy in your face.

"The problem is that he's just a one night stand Ari" he said softly

"Jeremy don't, I like Matt and he's not just a one night stand for me. I haven't been happy since we split and then out of nowhere Matt was making me laugh again" you told Jeremy.

"Please don't say that" he sighed as he rested his forehead against yours and closed his eyes "I still love you Ari. And I haven't seen that woman since we split. You're all I want, you, me and the kids" he breathed out.

You gently pushed Jeremy away and turned back around to finish making coffee.

"I'll uh.. I'll drop the kids by after school" Jeremy said and then left.

Matt walked downstairs and into the kitchen where you'd rested your face in your hands and your elbows on the counter.

"Are you ok?" Matt asked

You looked up at Matt and nodded "I like you Matt" you admitted

"I like you too" he smiled "Look I know you still love him, so how about we take this slow"

"You still want a relationship with me even though you know I still love him?" You asked

"I've been there Aria and I know how much hard it is. So yeah I still want to be with you, you're worth waiting for" he told you and you had no idea how to respond at all.


	13. Chapter 13

"Thank you" was all you could manage and Matt walked over to you and wrapped his arms around your waist before kissing you softly.

"You're welcome" he said and leant down to kiss you again.

"God he's tall" you thought to yourself "I can't even reach him properly on tippy toes" you thought again.

"D'ya want me to go?" He asked

"Would you mind staying, I'd much rather just curl up with you on the couch and watch movies all day" you said softly against his chest

"That sounds perfect, why don't you go and take a shower and when you're out I'll have a movie ready and coffee" he smiled, not a question but rather a demand.

The day passed by quickly and before you knew it all the kids were back and Matt was out in the garage with Ethan. Months passed by quickly and Christmas was a few days away.

Matt went to see his family and you sat watching movies in front of the fireplace all on your own. There was a knock at the door and without taking your eyes off the screen, you walked over to the door and pulled the person inside.

"Ssh, this is the good part" you said as you moved back over to the TV.

Once it was over you paused the movie and then spun around to see Jeremy.

"Uh hi" you said

"Hey" Jeremy mumbled "Uhm I forget to get Ella's blanket" 

"Oh right, it's just up in our... My room" you stammered and walked upstairs, Jeremy following behind you.

Jeremy smiled at the wedding photo on the night stand and then backed you against the wall.

"Jeremy" you mumbled

"I know you like him, but do you love him like you like me?" He asked before pressing his lips to yours in a deep kiss, at first you hesitated but then couldn't help but loosely wrap your arms around his neck.

Jeremy walked you back against the bed as you both slowly stripped each other off until you were lying on the bed with Jereny atop you, kissing and caressing every inch of bare skin. Listening to every reaction he had over different areas before he guided himself inside you, a soft moan escaping your lips. 

He took your hands in his and pinned them above your head as he thrusted slow and deep, his forehead pressed to yours, both of you with your eyes closed and your lips lingering on each other's. God you'd missed this, the way he felt inside you, how his skin was always warm, how's his lips felt against your mouth and skin. You missed everything about him and you knew he was right.

You loved him, you could never love anyone the way you loved Jeremy, you'd fallen in love with Jeremy and had been lost in it ever since he busted into your shitty apartment twenty seven years ago and continued being a pain in the ass until you let him help you.

"Jeremy" you moaned as your back arched and you ran your fingers through his hair.

"Come for me Aria, let it go gorgeous" Jeremy moaned softly in her ear.

Just like that you'd gone over the edge as your orgasm ripped you from your reality as you moaned his name with a mixture of loud and soft plea's. Jeremy followed, coming undone atop you and then moaning your name in your ear as he came spurt after spurt inside you before he collapsed on top of you and you ran your fingers through his hair.

"You should get back home with Ella's blanket" you said softly once you'd caught your breath.

"Yeah" he said softly and rolled off of you

You watched him get dressed and grab the blanket before he left and then sighed as you laid there staring at the roof before a phone call interrupted you.

"Hello?" You answered

"Hey kiddo" Lee's voice echoed back

"Hey Papa Lee" you said softly

"What's the matter sweetie?" He asked genuinely 

"What am I suppose to do, I still love him. I still love Jerry" you sighed

"Are you still in love with him?"

"Yep" she sighed

"Look, Jeremy made a huge mistake. I can't tell you what to do on this one kiddo. Follow your heart, it's always right"

"Yeah, thanks Papa" you said softly

"Anytime sweetie" Lee said before you finally said your goodbyes.

You took a shower and changed into a pair of well fitted jeans, your combat boots and a sweater before you got in the car and started it up to hear on the radio, the song that was playing when you and Jereny finally kissed. You finally decided and nodded your head as you did so, of course you had to hit every red light on your way.

Once you got into the city though, it was smooth sailing, aside from all of the traffic. You'd been on and off lately with Matt and you knew it wasn't fair to drag him through all of this for this long without a definitive answer. You pulled up outside the house and sat for a few minutes to run over what you were going to say and how exactly you were going to say it. You got out of the car and slowly walked to the front door and took in a deep breath as you knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A voice called out

"it's me, Aria" you called out

The door swung open and he smiled from ear to ear "Hey"

"Hey" you said with a smile "We should talk" you suggested

"Come on in" he said and stood aside.


	14. Chapter 14

You sat down on the couch and he sat across from you silently.

"Tell me I'm not making a mistake Jeremy, tell me you don't love her" you said softly.

Jeremy walked over to you and knelt down in front of you "Ari she meant nothing to me, I promise you. I want you, us, I want our family back together. I am miserable without you, I've been listening to your favourite songs and crying when the kids are in bed. I just want you back, I can't lay in bed one more night without you" he said and rested his head on your lap.

You ran your fingers through his hair as he reached his arms up and wrapped them around your waist.

"You are not making a mistake, I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you, to gain your trust again." He mumbled and you lifted his head up.

"Ok" you said as you softly smiled at him.

Jeremy smiled and stretched out his hands to cup your face and kiss you softly.

"I love you so much, I really do" he said as his lips parted from yours.

"I love you too" you whispered an rested your hand on his as he crawled onto the couch and pulled you into his chest.

You immediately cuddled upto him and rested your head on his chest.

"Where are the kids?" You asked softly

"They're at moms for dinner" he told you as he ran his fingers through your hair and kissed your temple, something you'd missed more than you could put into words.

You quite easily fell asleep in his arms, as e did in yours, only awakening to the kids walking through the door.

"Ssh" he whispered and brought his finger to his mouth and carefully got up, cradling your head until he got Ethan to put a pillow underneath.

Jeremy then walked into the kitchen with the kids, Ella now asleep in his arms.

"So you and mom are back together?" Ethan asked with a hopeful smile

"Yeah Eth, I think we'll take it slow though" Jeremy said with a slight nod.

They all hugged Jeremy out of happiness and Jeremy couldn't help but smile.

"You finally fought for us, that's all I ever wanted" Ethan whispered as he held onto Jeremy.

"I'm gonna take some time off work so we can all spend some more time together" Jeremy told them and looked at Ella. "First I'm gonna put El down for a nap though. Go grab your football Ethan and we'll all play catch outside" Jeremy said before he walked upstairs.

When you woke up an hour later, Jeremy was outside playing football with the kids, smiling and laughing. You leaned against the doorframe watching, a wide smile on your face before Ethan called out, "Come on mum!" With a wide grin on his face. You let out a soft chuckle and ran out to them, keeping the baby monitor close by incase El woke up.

"Mum's on my team!" Ethan stated, giving Jeremy a challenging smirk.

"You're on punk." Jeremy grinned back.

Ethan passed you the ball and you ran it down the yard, Jeremy got you just before the end goal, picking you up in his arms with a smile and gently putting you down with a smile.

"Got ya' mama." He grinned cockily.

"You're playing like a girl." You replied, chuckling slightly as you lightly punched him in the arm and stood back up. "Alright Ethan, let's go for a switch."

You threw the ball to Ethan and Jeremy and the two youngest went after Ethan, who faked a pass and then ran right into the end goal, throwing the ball on the ground before he jumped around.

"Alright alright, the better team won." Jeremy chuckled. "Let's get you lot cleaned up and order some pizza while we watch the niners play." He chuckled.

The kids walked inside and headed upstairs, Jeremy pulled you into his arms as you both walked in. "I'm gonna take some time off work, spend some time with you and the kids."

"You don't have to Jerry." You reassured him and rested your hand on his with a small smile.

"Yes I do and I want too." He stated and then called to order the pizza's.

You smiled and sat on the couch, watching Jeremy walk around the living room, doing random things while he talked on the phone, you couldn't help but let out a quiet chuckle. Finally, everything felt right again, peaceful and you were glad to have your family back together.

You all watched the 49ers play, the kids wore their jerseys with proud smiles as the scored touchdown after touchdown, winning the game. "Alright team! Time for bed, let's go get changed into our pjs and I'll come up and tuck you in in a few minutes."

They all nodded, giving you a hug and kiss on the cheek before they headed upstairs, smiles on their faces, proper smiles. Which neither you or Jeremy had seen since you split up.

"God I missed you." You whispered and rested your head on his shoulder with a content sigh escaping your lips.

"I missed you too Ari." Jeremy whispered back. "Why don't you go take a bath and relax, you've got work tomorrow and need to relax before you get some sleep, I'll take care of the platoon upstairs and look after Ella if she wakes up." He smiled and stood up, pulling you up with him.

"Ok, but only if you're sure." You smiled and stroked his cheek with your thumb.

"Positive, now go and relax and I'll join you in a few and give you a back massage." He chuckled and led Ari toward the stairs.

"Aright aright, you win." You laughed quietly and walked upstairs. Moments later Jeremy joined you in the bath, keeping to his word, he worked out all the knots in your back, neck and shoulders and for the first time, you slept peacefully and happily in his arms.


End file.
